


The Day After Valentine's Day

by concupiscence66



Series: Whatever Works [10]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concupiscence66/pseuds/concupiscence66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut and fluff. The latest instalment of the "Whatever Works" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day After Valentine's Day

Sheldon woke up in Leonard's bed with his roommate's arms wrapped around him. He was sore from last night's rather athletic sexual activities.

He tried to shift Leonard off of him but his roommate simply snuggled in more aggressively. It was going to be one of those mornings.

"Did you enjoy last night's re-creation of the first time we engaged in coitus?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice..."

"How could I fail to notice that we were eating Italian on a Monday?"

Leonard was drawing a circle on Sheldon's chest with his finger, he was studiously avoiding eye contact. Yes, it would be one of those mornings.

"I know you didn't want to celebrate Valentine's Day because it's not a real holiday..."

"I don't object to your helpless romanticizing of our sexual relationship."

Leonard sighed and pulled away, "Wake me up when you're out of the shower."

"Did I offend you, Leonard?" Leonard laughed and and shook his head and shrugged and said "no" twice. That was a definite yes. One would imagine a man of science would not be so sensitive and prone to emotionality but Leonard was the sum of his faults and Sheldon had decided long ago that he was worth the effort.

"I was merely acknowledging the fact that our sexual relationship has caused you to experience romantic feelings towards me. The release of hormones, specifically oxytocin, creates..."

"I know the science. Go take a shower."

"I was surprised that you skipped the shower interlude last night."

"Hmmph?" Leonard was face down in his pillow.

"Following our first sexual contact, we took a shower together."

"I was just jumping in to... are you asking me to take a shower with you?"

Leonard's eyes had brightened and there was a slight flush to his cheeks. Sheldon gave himself a mental pat on the back. He had "nailed it".

 

Sheldon had worked out the logistics in his mind many times. He felt certain they would be able to make it to work on time as long as Leonard was cooperative. As soon as his roommate climbed in the shower, Sheldon pulled him in for a kiss. His back protested as he leaned over. Leonard had been quite... vigorous the night before. He turned his back to the soothing hot water and as he continued to kiss and explore the smaller man.

"Someone who didn't know better might think this was romantic," Leonard's voice was breathy and teasing as Sheldon kissed his pale chest and stroked his arousal.

"Someone who equates sexual activities with love would no doubt draw that conclusion."

Leonard moaned when Sheldon mouthed his nipple, "You don't feel any differently about me now than you did before we started having sex?"

He lifted Leonard up against the shower wall, propping him up on his thighs. Even with Sheldon's dubious upper body strength, he felt he could keep his friend secure in this position.

Leonard squinted down at his feet dangling above the ground and whispered, "This is really hot..."

"My feelings for and about you have not changed." Sheldon awkwardly poured conditioner onto his hand and began to prepare Leonard. The configuration was awkward but Sheldon was increasingly drawn to positions that allowed him complete control over their activities. Leonard had some unflattering opinions on the subject but he offered no complaints as Sheldon slid a second finger inside. He was far less argumentative when he was aroused. It behooved Sheldon to keep his roommate sexually excited as often as possible.

"I think you do feel..." he pressed himself against Leonard's entrance intentionally distracting his roommate's train of thought, "feel something.. for me. Hang on."

Sheldon stilled his hips and waited for Leonard to relax. He felt the change before Leonard spoke but he waited for the go ahead. He loved hearing Leonard say it.

"More."

He tangled a hand in Leonard's thick damp curls and began to thrust. He wanted to take his time and enjoy the hot water and Leonard's hot mouth and the heat that engulfed him below.

Leonard was laughing.

"Why are you snickering?" He thrust more aggressively, momentarily silencing his partner.

Momentarily.

"Not... snickering... Oh, god... throaty chuckle... That's... oh, that's right there..."

Leonard was silenced briefly by Sheldon's mouth but the moment Sheldon withdrew his tongue...

"Didn't do... this the... fuck... first time." Leonard's fingers were digging into his shoulders and his jaw was clenched in a way that meant he was getting close.

After all this time, Leonard still wouldn't do it unless it was Sheldon's suggestion so he whispered into water droplet covered ear, "Stroke yourself."

Leonard groaned and obliged, his fist bumping against Sheldon's belly as he continued to thrust into the clenching heat. Sheldon focused on the pulled muscle in his leg as he quickened his pace, causing Leonard to mutter a stream of obscenities. He stared at his roommate's face as he approached his orgasm. First came the jaw clench, then the lip biting, then he'd grab the back of Sheldon's neck and press their foreheads together... Leonard's forehead was pressed to his own, he was almost there.

Sheldon had no skill for "pillow talk" and certainly none for "dirty talk" but knew what to say in this situation.

"Leonard."

Clearly Leonard had momentarily forgotten how well sound travels in a bathroom. His cry as he ejaculated reverberated through the room and probably into the bathrooms above and below them. What would Mrs. Vartabedian think? Sheldon gave him a long and deep kiss as he moved towards his own orgasm. Now was the time he could just focus on what he was doing and who he was doing it to... He was inside Leonard. He had just made Leonard cry out in pleasure. In a moment he would ejaculate inside the person he cared for more than order, hygiene and routine. The only person who made him long to be closer. He gripped his partner's hips tightly as he lost his mind; Just a moment of pure mindless pleasure while Leonard stroked his hair and tried to say "I love you, Sheldon," without using the dreaded l-word. The water was turning cold, his legs were wobbly and he hadn't actually washed any of his body parts. And they needed to leave for work.

"It's just so good being with you... like this... Not just the physical part... I'm sorry. I'm babbling."

"I love you, Leonard."

"I just want to express... what did you say?"

"I won't repeat it," he was trying to disentangle himself without dropping his roommate.

"But... are you saying that to make me shut up?"

Sheldon kissed his favorite person in the world who happened to be naked and wet and in a haze of post-coital euphoria.

"If I did, I clearly failed in my attempt."

"I thought you didn't romanticize sexual activities."

"I don't. The two are unrelated. I feel about you as I have felt about you for years."

Leonard looked confused and suspicious. Sheldon gave him a towel and his glasses and began to dress for the day.

"You could have said that in the bedroom and taken your shower in peace..."

"I have contemplated this particular activity since the first time I heard you masturbate in the shower."

"You can hear me... When was the first time?" Leonard looked horrified. Sheldon's Valentine's Day gift was not working out the way he'd planned.

"The third day, after we watched X-Files."

"You loved me the third day we lived together?"

"No. I wanted to have penetrative sex with you in the shower the third day we lived together. Once again you are romanticizing carnal instincts."

"I don't know what I'm going to do to you tonight, I'm going to have to do a Google search, but I am going to blow your mind."

"You always do." His tone was deliberately facetious but his statement was true, "Now get dressed or we'll be late."

 

Leonard was hopping on one foot trying to pull on his shoe as Sheldon locked the door. His roommate's hair was still wet and his lips were still swollen. What would Mrs. Vartabedian think, indeed.

"Why are you smirking at me?"

"I'm smiling at you, Leonard. Lasciviously."

"Oh," Leonard gave him one of his goofiest grins, "Cool."

They were in the car before Leonard remembered the social protocol of reciprocity in such declarations.

"I love you, too, Sheldon."

"Obviously. Keep your eyes on the road."


End file.
